


Comfort

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insecure Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore Needs a Hug, Pack Dad Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: When Derek hears someone on the Hale property whilst they're supposed to be at school, he wasn't really surprised to find out it was Jackson. What did surprise him was the fact that the teenager clearly needed someone to be there for him, and Derek was willing to be that person.





	Comfort

Jackson Whittemore's POV

Cold. I was still cold. The others were warm and they're wolves, Hell some of them are human and they're warmer than me. I would ask him about it but he hates me, i know he does, everyone does. Why do they keep me around, for their amusement? i've heard them all talking about me, i'm not a real wolf, i'm not a real anything anymore.

I used to be Jackson Freaking Whittemore or was i, i'm adopted so could i truly call myself by that name, maybe i should leave now, be who i was destined to be. Nothing. Nobody. 

Derek Hale's POV

Sadness, fear, rejection- these were the emotions i could sense but who were they coming from. There should be no one else on the reserve, they should all be at school It was coming from the edge of the reserve, close to where the house stood. I went out to see who it was and to my surprise.

It was Jackson, it didn't surprise me that he was bunking off school but what did surprise me was that he was here, alone and unless my ears deceived me (which was highly unlikely) he was crying. 

I felt like i should approach him but why, we hardly talk, then again he technically is my first Beta, my first bitten.

Figuring i should at least talk to him about whatever was clearly bothering him.

Cautiously i approached him, not wanting to startle him and scare him off, clearly something was on his mind and maybe i could help. 

"Jackson" I started keeping my tone neutral and my voice soft. He looked up at me and for the first time i saw his blue eyes sparkle with tears and the infuriating smirk he usually had plastered on his face was not there replaced by a grimace, tear tracks already making there way down his angular jawline. 

"it's- it's nothing, i'll get out of your way now" he sniffled. Starting to get up Jackson turned his back to me, this could be the only chance i have to talk to him so i should take it and at least try with him, despite him asking me to bite him, i still did it so it's partially my fault he's here, and a wolf, sort of anyways. I place my hand on his shoulder lightly.

"something's clearly bothering you, you're here so why not tell me about it, that's what you want to do isn't it?" i ask him softly, trying to meet his gaze as his eyes dropped to the ground. 

"i just, i- i don't belong here Derek, i'm not a part of this, not a part of the or a pack so why am i still here, what does that mean for me" he snivelled, blurting out his inner most thoughts, collapsing back to the ground. what was he talking about he was my Beta, of course he's a part of the pack he knows that, doesn't he?


End file.
